Caida voluntaria
by nodame12
Summary: Rinko debe entregar un trabajo, pero no puede pasar por alto su trabajo. Pero para soluciones rapidas estan los demonios! Ella tiene un plan maestro para salir bien parada, pero su compañera Sasami no se lo dejara tan facil, despues de todo, tiene otro "Trabajop practico" que debe cumplir. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas y todos, la verdad que planeaba hacer un unitario y terminarla rapidamente, pero se me fue a cada vez mas y mas largo.

Asique procurare dejarlo en la menor cantidad de capitulos posibles.

Espero que les guste y cualquier critica o comentario por favor haganmelo saber... Sienpre con educacion =3

Bueno, sin mas, gracias por leer

* * *

-Me voy yendo-Dijo Rinko tomando rápidamente sus cosas y corriendo a la entrada-.

-eh? A donde crees que vas?-Pregunto Akutabe, levantando la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo. Rinko no pudo evitar pararse nerviosamente-.

-No recuerda, Akutabe-san?... Hace dos días le dije que tengo un importante trabajo para la facultad, si podía irme más temprano para encontrarme con mi compañe-ra…-La chica titubeó ante la mirada fría de su jefe y nerviosa agrego-… y-y us-usted me di-dijo que si-i, jejeje…-.

-Emm… Ya veo-Dijo el detective volviendo a su lectura, pero luego le tiro una foto a la chica que le hiso un pequeño corte en la remera, clavándose en la pared-… Que te deje salir más temprano no significa que puedas evadir mis… Tus responsabilidades-.

-Eso no es justo! Y acabas de decir "Mis"!- Se quejó Rinko, inútilmente-.

-Solo has tu trabajo-Dijo cortantemente Akutabe-.

-No es justo-Dijo Rinko, haciendo mohín-.

-Bien dicho, Akutabe, a las mujeres hay que tenerlas cortitas-Dijo Azazel, a lo que recibió una patada que lo dejo estampado contra la puerta-.

-Vos vas con ella y vos también, Beelzebub-Una vez que Akutabe daba una orden esta se obedecía sin chistar-.

-Entendido, Akutabe-san-Dijo cordialmente Beelzebub, arrastrado el cuerpo de Azazel, trazando una línea de sangre tras él-.

El trio se encontraba en un lugar de comida rápida, la pareja frente a ellos estaban alrededor de los cuarenta y parecían muy preocupados y exhaustos.

-La mujer comenzó a llorar, desesperada- Nuestra hija está totalmente descontrolada…bua bua… No nos respeta para nada y… Bua Bua… Encima nos responde con gro-groserías…BUABUA-.

-Entonces su marido se giró histérico-Pero habla bien mujer, no se te entiende nada!...Esa pequeña zorra es así porque vos la malcriaste, idiota!-Entonces recibió una cachetada de su esposa-.

-No me levantes la voz! Si alguien tiene la culpa sos vos, padre desnaturalizado!... Si no nos hubieses dejado seguro que azu-kun habría salido derechita!-Dijo la mujer fuera de si-… Y también podías pasarnos más dinero, no?-.

-Que!? Más!... Apenas si llego a cubrir el alquiler, maldita perra!-Grito en respuesta el marido-.

-"Ahora veo de dónde saca su carácter la cría"-Dijo molesta Rinko, entonces respiro-Entendido, déjenmelo a mí, en una semana yo reformare a su hij…-.

-Entendido, entonces ven mañana a casa-Dijeron al unísono la pareja mientras escribían en el reverso de un papel la dirección, luego se pararon y sacudieron rudamente las manos de la chica, señal de que ya estaba todo arreglado. Sin más se deslizaron por el local hasta salir por la puerta-.

-Emm, que pareja más egoísta, no crees? Azazel-kun-Dijo Bee-yan mirando al aludido, quien se estaba muriendo de la risa- Que es eso?-.

-Jaja, mira mira, Bee-yan! Es un perro! Esta chica es un perro! Jaja-Dijo Azazel muriéndose de la risa con la foto de la chica que efectivamente tenia cara de perro y dos rodetes que parecían sus orejas-.

-Jaja-Rio el pingüino, dándole la ranzón a su amigo, pero cuando por fin pudo hablar agrego-Pero de hecho se parece más a vos, Azazel-kun, jaja-Entonces retomo su risa hasta que a unos centímetros de su entrepierna se clavó un tridente-.

-Que acabas de decir, asquerosa mosca-Dijo Azazel molesto-.

-Jeje-Dijo Beelzebub saltado hacia atrás haciendo que sus aletas brillaran- Cuando quieras, pervertido-.

-Rinko se volvió a sentar sin prestarles mucha atención. Pero de pronto recordó algo-Aggh!-Grito desesperada, haciendo que los otros dos se detuvieran-.

-Emm, que tienes ahora…-Pregunto Azazel, oportunidad que el pingüino aprovecho para sacarle el tridente y partírselo- Aaag! Mi sexcalibur!-.

-Pasado mañana es el día de la entrega, oh no! Que voy a hacer!?-Dijo Rinko dejándose caer sobre la mesa, abatida-.

-No te preocupes, Rinko-san, solo es cuestión de cambiarle el carácter, no?-Le dijo Beelzebub con su voz elegante y pausada. Mientras tras él estaba Azazel llorando, iluminado como por un reflector-.

-Tranquila… Te pondrás bien…-Decía mientras lo acariciaba-.

-Cambiar el carácter…-Repitió la chica hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que el demonio trataba de decir- Eh!?... Claro! Solo lo necesitamos a él! Sos un genio Beelzebub-san!-Dijo feliz Rinko- De esta forma tendré tiempo de sobra para el trabajo-.

-Por cierto, porque seguimos acá?-Dijo Azazel, llevando su tridente unido con cinta adhesiva-.

-Oh, eso es porque quede con mi compañera acá, dos pájaros de un tiro-Dijo satisfecha y ansiosa Rinko en ese momento alguien entro al local- ah, Sasami por acá!-.

Sasami era una chica de cabello negro y largo, recogido en una coleta, al ver a Rinko sonrió y la saludo.

-Tuviste problemas para salir de tu trabajo?-Pregunto preocupada la recién llegada-.

-Ah, eso… Pues no mucho…-Dijo Rinko, nerviosa-.

-Emm, vez lo mismo que yo, Bee-yan-Dijo en susurro desagradable-.

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Azazel-kun…-Dijo serio el pingüino, frunciendo el entrecejo- Esta chica tiene un aura desagradable- Dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, mirando como la chica sonreía con dulzura, su aura era tan agradable que al demonio le resultaba repugnante-.

-Si… Eso también… Pero a lo que me refiero es…-Dijo Azazel mirándola fijamente para luego empezó a correr-Tiene un precioso par de se…!-Grito cuando una mano lo caso de las piernas, tirándolo contra el suelo, esparciendo sangre por todos lados-.

-Eh?, pasa algo, Sakuma-san?-Pregunto Sasami gentilmente al ver los extraños gestos de la chica. Lo que la pelinegra no sabía era que tenía un largo chorro de sangre en su mejilla, perteneciente al demonio que seguía tirado en el suelo-.

-Eh! No, nada… solo… Ahuyentaba mosca, jaja-Dijo riendo Rinko mientras repetía el gesto un par de veces-.

-Jaja, que rara sos… um, disculpa, voy al tocador… Cuando vuelvo empezamos-Dijo la chica sonriendo, pasando sobre el demonio o pedazo irreconocible de carne, como prefieran-.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca-Dijo más tranquila Rinko, pasándose una mano por la frente. Entonces oyó un pequeño murmullo, se asomó para ver a Azazel aun en el suelo- Que dijiste?...-.

-Son…Son…-Dijo adolorido el demonio pero luego su rostro se ilumino, fascinado- Son celestes-Dijo al fin, recibiendo reiteradamente pisotones de su invocadora-.

Sasami mantuvo su sonrisa hasta entrar en el baño de mujeres una vez traspaso la puerta esta se borró dando lujar a una expresión de puro asco mientras corría al lavado.

-Aaag! Que mierda pasa con esa cosa!?-Dijo furiosa, lavándose la cara desesperadamente. Luego de termina se miró al espejo desafiante- Solo espera Sasami, ya tendrás una oportuni…-Entonces vio como una cabeza asomaba de uno de los cubículos del baño- Aah! Pe… Pero qué carajo haces, yugi!?-.

-Vine a ver que cumplías con tus obligaciones, es mi deber como tu hermano ayudarte en tu deber como…- Dijo sin salir del cubículo-.

-Sí, ya sé… Como miembro de la familia amamiya debo cumplir con mi destino y superar el número de grimorios del miembro anterior, ya me lo dijeron mil veces…Pero- Agrego Sasami molesta- Era necesario que te metieras al baño de mujeres!?-Paso un largo silencio a lo que Sasami suspiro- Bien, sal de una vez y… Te quedaste trabado, no?-Entonces hubo otro largo silencio-.

-Claro que no-Dijo el hombre desviando la vista a otro lado, su hermana suspiro-.

-No te preocupes, hermano, yo te saco- Dijo gentilmente la chica, luego tomo aire y grito- AAAH! PERVERTIDO!-.

-Asique te gusta acosar mujeres, eh!?-Decían dos empleados del local, sacando a Yugi a rastras-.

-Ya te vamos a enseñar-dijo el segundo con una voz muy grave-.

-Eh! QUE!?... Esperen! Ustedes no saben quién soy yo!? Soy de la famosa familia Amamiya y…-Ante de que terminara la puerta se cerró tras él-.

-Estas bien, Sasami?-Pregunto preocupada Rinko-.

-Sí, no es nada-Dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa- Ven vamos a empezar- Dijo fingiendo que se secaba las lágrimas-.

-No te preocupes, Sasami, mejor dejémoslo para mañana- Dijo Rinko con una sonrisa-.

-Estas segura? Nos tomara todo el día… No quiero traerte problemas-Decía la chica, preocupada-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, seguro que logro liberarme antes del mediodía-Dijo segura Sakuma-.

-De acuerdo. Acá mañana?-Pregunto feliz Sasami-.

-Pues… Creo que lo mejor es que sea acá-Dijo Rinko, trascribiendo la dirección que la pareja le había dado a una servilleta- Yo tengo un trabajo acá, te parece si nos juntamos cuando salgo?-.

-La chica miro la dirección pensativa, luego volvió a sonreír- Si, no tengo drama, hasta mañana entonces- Dijo Sasami, despidiéndose-"bien, mañana seguro usara un demonio y llevara su grimorio encima, es perfecto"-Pensó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-.

-Espera, Sasami- Grito Sakuma corriendo tras ella-.

-La chica se estremeció por la sorpresa-sí, que pasa?-.

-Tengo que ir por el mismo lado, debo informar a mi jefe, te parece si vamos juntas?-Pregunto Rinko feliz-.

-Eh, claro-Dijo Sasami, empezando a caminar junto a la chica-.

-De verdad no quieres pasar y tomar algo?-Le dijo Rinko-.

-"Que barrera más pesada"-Pensó Sasami algo mareada- Creo que paso, ya se está haciendo tarde-.

-Oh, bueno, nos vemos mañana-La saludo Rinko, entrando junto con los demonios al edificio-.

Sasami la saludo con la mano y comenzó a caminar, pero una figura oscura paso caminando junto a ella.

-Más te vale no joderme, ángel-Dijo Akutabe en cuanto se cruzaron-.

-Ya vas a ver maldito pecador…!-Entonces el detective trato de tomar por el cuello a Sasami, pero ella lo esquivo rápidamente- No está mal para un huma…-Entonces la chica noto un aura asesina que jamás había visto- Que carajo sos?...-.

-Akutabe sonrió al ver la expresión asustada del ángel y, aprovechando su shock, levanto su brazo para atacarla con su poder. Pero entonces otro ángel paso velozmente agarrando a Sasami y llevándosela por los aires- Tks, ángeles de mierda!-Dijo entre dientes akutabe, hastiado. Luego se giró, caminando hacia el edificio-.

**_****CAPITULO 2**_

Al otro día Rinko llego a la casa junto con Azazel, Beelzebub y Salamander. La chica de lentes miro a los primero dos molesta.

-Porque están ustedes acá?-Les pregunto Rinko-.

-Claro que para ayudarte, Sakuma-san. No es así, Azazel-kun?-Dijo Beelzebub con una gota en la frente-.

-Claro que sí!-Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa. Luego ambos demonios pensaron al unísono-"Y perdernos la oportunidad de ver como la cagas, no jodas"-.

-Rinko los miro seria, opto por solo ignorarlos- Lo que digan- Entonces toco el timbre y una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro-"Genial, solo tengo que hacerla decir "buena hija" y podre marcharme a hacer ese trabajo. Soy una genio!"-Pensó la invocadora cuando la lagartija roja tiro de su pantalón- Eh, que quieres?- Entonces recibió un escupitajo en el rostro-.

-Las mujer no deben sonreír así! De hecho, jamás deberían sonreír. Solo los hombres deben sonreír! La mujer debe ponerse en cuatro patas y caminar tras del hombre, dejando un rio de lagri…!-Entonces recibió un rayo, lanzado por Rinko- AAaAAAY!-Dijo en un gemido feliz, al tiempo de que sus mejillas se sonrojaban-… Que rico…-Susurro mientras se ponía de pie-.

-Deberías dejar de hace…-Iba reprendiéndolo Rinko cuando recibió otro escupitajo-.

-Cállate mujer! No vengas a darme orde…! AAAAYY, si! Más maaaas!-Empezó a gritar en éxtasis la lagartija cuando recibía de nuevo otro ataque-… Es tan poderoso…-Dijo poniéndose de pie, secándose la baba que le caía por el mentón-.

Rinko le iba a decir algo pero entonces la puerta se abrió y la madre de la chica apareció.

-Disculpe la demora, nos vimos ayer y…- Estaba diciendo la detective lo más gentil que podía cuando la mujer la corto-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, tu asistente llego temprano y me aviso que te retrasarías- Dijo gentilmente la mujer- Avisaré que llego…- Entonces se giró y grito a las escaleras- Ey, Hitomi! Llego la cuatro ojos de la que te hable!-.

-Cállate, vieja y mándala que suba!-Se escuchó un grito desde la segunda planta-.

-Lo ve, es una ingrata… Buabua… Ahora llevare el té, bua bua- Dijo la madre, yendo a la cocina-.

-"Cuatro ojos, que vieja más…!" Esperen un minuto!- Dijo Rinko al darse cuenta, luego miro a Azazel y Beelzedud y los tres dijeron al unísono- Que asistente!?-.

Todos corrieron a la habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con Hitomi y Sasami jugando en la playstation.

-Aaggg! Sos muy buena Hitomi, quiero la revancha!-Dijo emocionada Sasami-.

-Otra vez, pero si vamos 30-0-Dijo cansada Hitomi- Eh?-.

-Emm, oh… Hola Sakuma-san-Saludo Sasami con una sonrisa-.

-Nada de hola, que haces acá!?-Pregunto Rinko a los gritos-.

-Qué?... Pero si habíamos quedado a media mañana, no?-Pregunto confundida Sasami pero por sus adentros sonrió, al dirigirle una mirada fugas al bolso de Rinko-"Ahí estas, boleto a la fama!"-Pensó emocionada-Veo que será mejor que me vaya-Dijo poniendo expresión triste-.

-Eh? Pero si la estamos pasando re bien!-Dijo Hitomi agarrando del brazo a Sasami- Si ella se va vos también, Cuatro ojos!-Dijo molesta la chica cara de perro-.

-Rinko las miro a ambas y se rindió- Okey, que se quede…-.

Las dos chicas pasaron un buen rato jugando videojuegos, ignorando completamente a Rinko, que las miraba con aura homicida. Azazel revisaba los cajones de ropa interior, Beelzebub se la pasaba comiendo galletitas que había traído la madre de Hitomi y Salamander estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ya basta de esto!-Grito mientras partía la consola con su espada, haciéndose visible debido a su enfado-.

-"Que debo hacer?"- Se preguntó Sasami, luego miro a Hitomi que se quedó mirando un rato la Play hecha añicos-… Este… Hitomi…?-Pregunto Sasami en un intento de traer de regreso a la chica y confirmar si ese demonio era visible o no-.

La chica se paró de pronto y tomo de sorpresa a la lagartija, levantándola en el aire y dándole reiterados rodillazos al grito de "Mi consola!". Salamander por su lado gritaba tanto de dolor como de placer.

Para cuando al fin Hitomi salió de su shock y se percató de que una lagartija parlante estaba en su cuarto soltó al demonio que cayo escupiendo un chorro de sangre.

-Eso era…?-Se preguntó Hitomi buscando con la vista a la lagartija roja, pero esta ya no estaba- Que era eso?-Pregunto mirando a Rinko-.

-Eso?... A que te refiere? Jeje… Yo no vi nada- Decía nerviosamente Rinko mientras pisaba a Salamander que pasaba lentamente a su lado- No habrá sido un delio producto de la falta de sueño? Jeje-.

-Emm, pero yo también vi algo, Sakuma-san- Dijo confundida Sasami-.

-Eh!... E-entonces es por el videojuego… Eso! Una alucinación producto del jugar a esas cosas- Las dos chicas se miraron y luego a Rinko- Que les parece tomarse un descaso?-.

-Las chicas se volvieron a mirar y levantaron los hombros- Bueno- Dijeron sentándose frente a ella-.

Pronto todos estaban sentados a la pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación llena de merchandising de videojuegos y anime. Hitomi no paraba de hablar de cosas friki mientras que los otros la miraba hastiados, la única que le seguía la corriente era Sasami.

-Te equivocas!... Debías ir por el segundo pasillo, escapar del Nemesis, disparar a la garrafa para matar a esos 17 zombies y subir la escalera de emergencia… Pero tienes que tener cuidado porque salen manos de las ventanas… Y cuando tomas la llave que estaba tirada debes volver todo de regreso, solo para encontrarte con que tienes que tomar el segundo camino y usar la primera llave para usar el camión, derribando una valla y ahí correr lo más rápido que puedas para al fin abrirla puerta-Sasami tomo un largo y sonoro respiro para continuar- Ahí recién llegabas al laboratorio de Umbrella y…- A todo esto Hitomi se había puesto a escribir todo lo que Sasami decía- "Que bien! La tengo en la palma de mi mano, jeje… Hice bien en pasarme toda la noche leyendo guías de videojuegos y blogs con lo último en anime"-Pensó triunfal Sasami, fue entonces cuando sintió que Rinko la llamaba-"Bien! Pídeme ayuda pecadora, jeje" Que ocurre?-Pregunto en un susurro-.

-Puedo pedirte un favor?-Le pregunto Rinko a la chica, la cual asistió-Pues… Crees que podrías hacerla decir "Soy la mejor hija" o algo así?-.

-Emm… Y eso para qué?-Pregunto Sasami confundida-.

-Eh? Pues, solo para plantearle la idea de un cambio, jeje- Dijo Rinko un poco nerviosa-.

-emmm… De acuerdo-Dijo con una sonrisa Sasami, luego se giró hacia Hitomi-… Y entonces encuentras una clave donde dice "Soy la mejor hija del mundo"… Entonces vuelves…-.

-"QUE DIRECTA!"-Pensaron todos los demonios y la invocadora, sorprendidos y enojados-.

-Soy la mejor hija del mundo?... Qué raro…-Se preguntó confundida Hitomi, entonces Salamander tomo su globo de dialogo y lo metió dentro de la joven- Ah?... Aaaaaaah!-Gimió la chica-.

-"Que le hizo!?"-Pensó Sasami poniéndose en guardia-Eh? Te pasa algo, Hitomi?-Dijo Sasami fingiendo preocupación-.

-Yo… Yo fui una ingrataaaaa!... Maaaaaaa!- Grito Hitomi llorando a moco tendido y luego salió corriendo escalera abajo-.

-Qué cambio!-Dijo sorprendida Sasami. De pronto se oyó algo caer por la escalera y un golpe.

-Oh, mierda!-Grito Rinko saliendo rápido de la habitación-.

-Bien, sangre!-Dijo divertido Azazel, saliendo tras ella-.

-Beelzebub lo seguía- No te hagas que vos ni lo podes ver-.

-Ah! Cállate, maldita mosca- Se oyó la voz a azazel a lo lejos-.

El celular de Sasami sonó y al revisarlo había un mensaje de su hermano. "Rápido, tíralo por la ventana".

-Mierda! Yo sé cómo hacer mi trabajo!-Dijo molesta Sasami mientras agarraba el bolso de Rinko y sacaba el grimorio-.

-Eh! Que crees que haces mujer!-Grito la lagartija roja desenvainando la espada- Desde el principio no me caíste bien, ahora agáchate perra para recibir mi **** en tu ****-.

-Entonces Sasami lo miro y luego sonrió burlonamente. Dando un sonoro grito lanzo el libro por la ventana, para cuando Rinko llego junto con los otros dos demonios Sasami se lanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en sus ojos- ESA COSA HABLA! HABLA!-.

-Eh? Qué pasa?-Dijo Rinko y luego miro a Salamander enojada-Porque te hiciste visible!?... Me-Mejor ve al baño, Sasami, yo no veo nada, debes estar cansada-Dijo rápidamente la invocadora para desviar el tema. Una vez que la chica salió, Rinko tomo a la lagartija del cuello con los ojos fríos- Dime como carajo le explico ahora, eh?... Dime, maldito masoquista-.

-A quien…Llamas, maso…Quista, mu…jer…-Salamander se había puesto violeta pero eso no evito usar sus energías para darle un certero escupitajo a la chica. Rinko por su parte lo agarro de la cola y lo golpeo contra la pared-.

-Uff, ahora estoy más tranquila-Dijo rinko con una sonrisa mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente-.

-Ri-Ri-Ri-Rinko-san!-Gritaron asustados Azazel y Beelzebub- No esta!-.

-Emm, que no está?-Pregunto la chica de lentes, entonces miro el bolso que ambos demonios sostenían y palideció- El grimorio!-.

-"Bien! Es mío! Mío!"-Pensó emocionada Sasami pero al dar la vuelta al jardín se encontró con su hermano, entre sus manos estaba aquel libro rojo maldito- Hermano que haces!?-.

-Jaja, muchas gracias, hermanita- Dijo el tipo, sonriendo burlonamente mientras extendía sus alas-realmente creíste que te ayudaría a que rompieras mi record, no jodas…- Dijo riendo frenéticamente, luego, cuando llego hasta la ventana vio a Rinko que se asomaba desesperada- Alégrate, mujer pecadora, una maldición menos para tu alma- Dijo el ángel antes de alegarse volando, envuelto en una brillante luz-.

-No puede ser!-Grito Rinko, corriendo hacia Salamander junto con Azazel y Beelzebub. Los tres estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas-.

-No lloren por mis compañeros de la erección… Esto…-Iba diciendo solemnemente Salamander cuando al final se sonrojo, extasiado- Esto duela más de lo que parece, emmm-.

Entonces llego sasami, encontrando a todos llorando. Claro que por los demonios no sintió nada, después de todo su sufriente le daba alegría, pero no le gustaba ver llorara a las mujeres humanas, por alguna extraña razón.

-Sakuma-san…-Dijo Sasami dándole una palmadita a la chica de lentes, que la miro con los ojos aguados y rojos-… Es tan importante…Es tan importante para vos?...-.

-S-Siiiii…-Dijo tapándose los ojos mientras su mente pensaba en Akutabe-"Otro Grimorio que pierdo! Akutabe me va a torturar o peor… Me reducirá el sueldo" NOOOOO, PORQUEEE!?-Dijo la chica lanzándose a llorar junto con los otros demonios-.

-Entiendo- Dijo Sasami mientras se sacaba la mochila que tenía una extraña y peculiar forma alargada con dos bolsillos redondos en la parte inferior, que hasta entonces siempre había llevado puesta, pero por alguna razón todos la ignoraba. Entonces dos blancas alas aparecieron en su espalda, dejando a todos atónitos, Sasami camino hasta la ventana- Entonces lo recuperare para ti, Rinko-chan-Dijo dándole una sonrisa a la detective, entonces salió volando tras su hermano-.

-Espere… Entonces ella…-Dijo atónita Rinko. Ambos demonios asintieron-.

-Que no te habías dado cuenta?-Dijo despectivamente azazel, sacándose un moco de la nariz-.

-No hay caso, una tonta siempre será una tonta-Dijo Beelzebub negando con la cabeza, decepcionado-.

-A Rinko se le marco una vena en la frente- Si, como no- todos salieron de la casa, junto a ellos paso la ambulancia que llevaba a Hitomi al hospital por haberse caído de la escalera. Cuando hay demonios de por medio nunca hay finales felices-.

Mientras en algún lugar del cielo un ángel iba acercándose al paraíso, su aura estaba tan encendida por la furia que podría quemar a cualquiera con solo mirarla. Sasami iba volando firme con la elección que tomaba, pero sobre todo que el producto de esa elección.

-Te pateare el culo, hermano- Escupió hecha una fiera mientras divisaba las doradas rejas ante ella-.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasami llevaba atascada ahí hacia quince minutos humanos, comenzaba a perderla paciencia, frente a ella un cartel de "Vuelvo en 5".

-Mierda! Ni siquiera en el cielo hay puntualidad!?-Preguntó molesta, llevándose las manos a la cintura-.

-Hola, jovencita- Dijo un anciano a sus espalda-.

-Ella se giró enfadada- Donde estabas, San Pedro!?-.

-Fui por una hamburguesa, había más gente de la que esperaba… Sabes ya no nos atienden como antes, en el pasado Dios nos mandaba banquetes cada día y…-Entonces recibió un rayo de la nada- Y ahora solo nos castiga… En fin, que puedo hacer por ti, jovencita?-.

-No lo sé, déjeme pensar señor portero…-Dijo con ironía Sasami- Ábrame la puerta!-.

-Oh, tranquila… Hoy en día los jóvenes están tan apresurados…-Dijo el anciano, metiéndose a la cabina donde estaban los mandos, luego extendió la mano-.

-Sasami se sorprendió y empezó a palparse todos los bolsillos, luego miro al anciano que la miraba con el ceño fruncido- Ooops… Ceo que la olvide en mi otro túnica, jeje-.

-Señorita, sin su identificación no puedo dejarla pasar, por favor vuelva otro día- Dijo el anciano apresuradamente, cerrado la persiana de la cabina-.

-Ey, viejo! EY!-Grito Sasami golpeando la cabina- uff, a quien engaño? No me va a abrir la puerta- La chica se agarró a la enorme puerta de oro y observo el extenso campo de nubes blancas que hacía de suelo- Que hare ahora?...-Se preguntó, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una idea-.

Retrocedió silenciosamente, sin apartar la mirada de la cabina de San Pedro, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance visual hizo desaparecer sus alas, cayendo unos instantes. Mientras caía clavo la vista en la capa de nubes, calculando la distancia, una vez eligió un punto hizo aparecer de nuevo sus alas y ascendió con todas sus fuerzas. Fue como traspasar una capa espesa de algodón mojado, una vez esa asquerosa sensación término Sasami abrió los ojos, ante ella había una hermosa mansión. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro.

El hermano de Sasami iba caminando por los pasillos, una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada confiesa hacia que todos los demás ángeles lo miraran con desdén, eso hacía que su orgullo aumentara.

-Dio una mirada a su alrededor- "Jaja, al fin pasare a ser un ángel de verdad y dejare de ser uno más de estos parias"- Pensó, luego miro el grimorio rojo bajo su brazo-"Todo gracias a ti, hermanita"- No pudo contener más su risa- Jajaja-.

-Holaaaaaaa, Yuuuuggiiii…-Dijo una voz escabrosa desde un costado obscuro, sus ojos era dos puntos brillantes de furia- Que bueeeeno veerteee, je-je-je…-.

-El aludido mantuvo congelada la sonrisa en su rostro, entonces giro la cabeza nerviosamente- Ho-Hola, her-hermanita...- Entonces se percató de que no era un lugar oscuro era el aura homicida de su angelical hermanita la que opacaba aquel rincón. Una mano salió del enorme bulto de sombras y agarro a Yugi por el cuello de su traje- Jeje, so-solo fue una broma, Sasami, jeje… Aquí tienes-Dijo tendiéndole el grimorio. Pero Sasami lo miro y luego miro a su hermano, entonces una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro-.

-Dios leía una revista con un conejito en la portada, giraba la revista para extender las láminas las cuales recorrían de arriba abajo- Ey chicos, a esta mujer le falta leche…- Hubo un silencio mientras todos miraban la mujer desnuda de la revista-… Mi leche…-.

-Jajaja!-Rieron todos al unísono- Que humor tan agudo, Señor-.

-Solo lo dicen porque soy yo- Dijo volviendo a sentarse aburridamente-.

-Eso no es cierto, Señor- Dijo una de las ángeles, haciendo que los demás asintieran, dándole la razón-.

-NO ME MIENTAN!- Dijo con una voz tremendamente grave y profunda-.

-Es cierto, Señor- Dijo otro ángel. Arrodillándose en postura caballeresca junto con los otros tres- Castíguenos como crea más apropiado-.

-Sí, señor!-Dijeron los demás al unísono-.

-Solo olviden…-Iba diciendo Dios cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe-.

-Señor es una urgencia- Grito Yugi con todo el rostro deformado por los golpes, entonces dos lanzas se cruzaron frente a su cuello-.

-Como te atreves a interrumpía al todo poderoso- Dijo una ángel con enorme senos-.

-Prepárate para el castigo-Dijo furioso el ángel de pelo corto-.

-Córtale la cabeza-Dijo felizmente un niño ángel, aplaudiendo-.

-Córtalo, córtalo- Dijo otra ángel con un aro en la nariz-

-Cálmense, me interesa lo que iba a decir-Ordeno el hombre, todos acataron su orden- Habla…-.

-Yugi, señor-Dijo este agachando la cabeza, obedientemente-.

-Eso, Yugi… No debías traer un Grimorio contigo, hoy?- Pregunto Dios con un extraño tono de vos-.

-De eso deseo hablarle!- Dijo Yugi elevando la voz y la cabeza-.

-Cuida tu voz!- Dijo el angel de cabello corto, serio-.

-Lo-lo siento…-Dijo Yugi agachando la cabeza otra vez- Pero vera, Señor…-.

-Dilo de una vez, Yugi… No tengo todo el día-Dijo Dios, recostando un codo sobre el sillón para apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano-.

-Se-Señor, me lo han robado…- Dijo Yugi-.

-Eh…-Dijo Dios parando la oreja-.

-Mi hermana me ha robado el Grimorio!-Grito rápidamente Yugi, luego agacho la cabeza, agregando por lo bajo-… Señor…-.

-Umm, Interesante-Dijo volviendo a recostarse, un tercer ojo se abrió en su frente- Ella cree que puede desafiarme, bien… Ustedes, vayan tras ella y tráiganla, AHORA!-.

-SI, SEÑOR!-Dijeron la ángel pechugona y el ángel de pelo corto, alzando el vuelo para salir por uno de los enormes ventanales con lanza en mano-.

-"Jaja, mira lo que te buscaste, Sasami"-Pensó Yugi, sonriendo de manera burlona. Su cabeza estaba gacha por lo que nadie lo noto-.

-En cuanto a ti, Yugi- Dijo Dios, haciendo que el aludido saliera de sus pensamientos-.

-Eh!... Si dígame, Señor-Dijo Yugi, sorprendido-.

-Era tu deber traerlo hasta aquí… Dependiendo del resultado será tu castigo- Dijo Dios- Puedes irte-.

-En tendido, Señor- Dijo Yugi muy deprimido-.

-Oh… Y no vayas muy lejos- Dijo el hombre, volviendo a su revista-.

-Sí, señor-Dijo yugi, luego cerró la puerta-" Esa maldita puta!"-Dijo molesto, mordiendo su dedo pulgar-.

-Jaja, esto fue tan fácil!-Grito divertida Sasami, dando un giro en el aire- Ahí está el portón!- Entonces un rayo paso sobre ella, seguido por otro y otro…- Que carajo!-Grito mirando tras ella- MIERDA!-.

-Alto ahí…!-Grito el ángel de pelo corto, la aludida bajo un poco la velocidad-… Prepárate para recibir tu castigo!-.

-Sasami Acelero de golpe. LA mujer de seños grades le grito- Oy! Ibas a detenerte!- Grito con voz chillona-.

-Que idiota se detiene con esa frase!-Grito molesta Sasami, tratando de llegar al portón, que estaba abierto, seguramente alguien acababa de entrar- "Justo a tiempo!"-.

-Mierda! Pedro! La puerta!- Grito el ángel-.

-Eh.. Qué?-Dijo el aludido poniendo una mano tras de su oreja para escuchar-.

-Cierra la puerta, Pedro-chan!-Grito la ángel sacudiendo su pecho-.

-El anciano abrió los ojos como platos y sonrojado dijo- Enseguida, Señorita!-Luego acciono una palanca y la puerta se empezó a cerrar, excesivamente lenta-.

-"Carajo carajo carajo!"-Grito mentalmente Sasami volando con todas sus fuerzas. Los rayos a su alrededor aumentaba, no tuvo otra opción que arremeter contra la ángel, de un empujón le arrebató la espada, haciéndola caer-.

-La angel fue atrapada por su compañero- Estas bien?-.

-Si…-Dijo molesta la mujer- Esa pendeja me las va a pagar- Dijo haciendo aparecer una lanza igual a la de su compañero. Ambos volvieron a perseguir a Sasami y a tirar más rayos-.

-Sasami volaba con dificultad, nunca había tenido que equilibrar su peso con el de un arma- Mierda!-Grito agarrándola con las dos manos, tratando de bloquear los rayos, pero cada vez que lo hacía daba un giro completo y perdía la noción de donde estaba el "cielo" y el "suelo"-.

Sasami dio su último intento, si no lo hacía ahora no lograría salir, apuntando la espada contra los ángeles persecutores y disparo un rayo demasiado potente para ella. Los ángeles lo esquivaron sin demasiada dificultad pero ese no fue el problema, el problema fue que el rayo empujo a Sasami hasta el portal dando varios giros en el proceso, con tan mala suerte que una de sus alas se engancho cuando la puerta de oro se cerró.

-AAG!-Grito Sasami tratando de sacar su ala la cual dio repetidos crujidos haciendo que la ángel sintiera un punzante dolor-.

Sasami vio a ambos ángeles venir sobre ella, vio su ala atascada y vio a Pedro observándola expectante, entonces su atención recayó sobre la espada en su mano que reflejaba su rostro lleno de pánico ante la única salida que le quedaba. Cerrando los ojos levanto la espada sobre su hombre. Todos se detuvieron en seco cuando el filo corto el ala haciendo que sus plumas se esparcieran por todo el aire frente a los presentes.

Lo último que supo Sasami fue que la gravedad también te alcanza hasta en el cielo y que la simetría es bastante útil en la aerodinámica. Su cuerpo se precipito hacia abajo, pasada la asquerosa sensación del algodón húmedo, ella pudo ver las nubes cada vez más lejos y sentir el viento arremolinándose a cada costado de su cuerpo.

Entonces vio el hermoso cielo, rojo por el atardecer, pronto llegaría la noche pero para Sasami la oscuridad llego bastante temprano. Sus ojos cedieron agotados por el dolor y el cansancio.

-Es una pena lo de su hermana, Yugi… Pero espero que entienda-Dijo Dios no muy interesado, esta vez ojeaba un manga, entonces suspiro y miro al deshilachado ángel- Espero que no se repita…-

-Gracias, Señor! Gracias- Dijo Yugi con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos-.

-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión, quiero progresos pronto… La fecha límite está a la vuelta de la esquina-Dijo desinteresadamente-.

-Entendido, Señor-Dijo Yugi saliendo corriendo del salón antes de que los presentes cambiaran de opinión-.

Sasami abrió los ojos, generalmente la gente suele preguntarse "dónde estoy?" pero la ángel no tuvo tiempo de eso ya que el penetrante olor que llego a su nariz hizo que le entraran unas nauseas atroces. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie salto fuera del contenedor pero debido a los movimientos abruptos su estómago dio un grito de ayuda. No llego muy lejos antes de vaciar su contenido.

-Agh, que asco… Esto jamás me había pasado- Entonces levanto la vista y vio a un gato que tenía un libro rojo metido entre sus fauces- Este… Gatito-Dijo ella nerviosa, el animal se detuvo la miro por unos instantes y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad- Vuelve aquí endemoniada criatura!-.

En la oficina todo estaba tranquilo, Akutabe leía el diario, Rinko estaba trabajando en la computadora, Azazel y Beelzebub comía su plato de curry/sacrificio.

-Apresúrense que el cliente ya está por venir-Dijo Rinko-.

-Lo dice la chica que está viendo cosas raras en la computadora, eh!-Grito Beelzebub golpeando la mesa- El curry se degusta con calma!... Pero no creo que tu paladar lo entien…-Entonces una engrapadora le golpeó la cabeza-.

-Cállate, no me dejas leer-Dijo Akutabe sin levantar los ojos de la lectura-.

-Los tres lo miraron aterrados, Azazel se subió al respaldo del sillón, junto a Rinko- Pff a este que le pasa-.

-Rinko se inclinó para susurrarle- Ah estado así desde lo de Salamander-.

-No sé porque le importa tanto-Dijo Azazel en voz alta- Ey, Akutabe si tanto te gustaba ese lagarto idiota porque no hiciste un pacto con él-Esta vez fue atravesado por un montón de lápices y lapiceras- Eso no es justo! A mí me dejas como un queso y ese come mierda solo le dejas un chichón!-.

-Como me llamaste!? Ya me hartaste, Azazel-kun!-Dijo el pingüino haciendo que sus alas brillaran-.

-Lo mismo digo, principito de papa- Dijo Azazel con su tridente con cinta-.

- porque últimamente se agarran tan fácil?-Dijo Rinko con una gota en la frente-.

Un golpe en la mesa llamo la atención de todos, Akutabe se había puesto de pie molesto, arrugando el diario en su mano derecha, el cual se prendió fuego de manera extraña a medida que hablaba.

-Quieren callarse par de idiotas! Ese lagarto idiota no me importa lo que me molesta es que ya vamos perdiendo dos grimorios en manos de esos estúpidos ángeles y siempre es su culpa, par de inútiles- Los aludidos se quedaron de piedra en su lugar, entonces Akutabe miro a Rinko- En cuanto a ti Sakuma…-.

-La chica se puso tremendamente nerviosa, su jefe jamás le había gritado, generalmente se desahogaba con los demonios- Eh!... Bueno, este… Yo…-Dijo la chica sin saber que decir más que "lo siento" pero sabía que esas simples palabras no servirían con ese detective y menos molesto-.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una Sasami llena de basura, arañazos y mojada con agua entro dentro de la habitación, a su alrededor aparecían extraños rayos que hacían que la chica pusiera cara de dolor con cada paso que daba dentro de la habitación.

-Extendiendo el grimorio frente a ella miro a Akutabe con ojos frio- Cállate, humano le tiro el libro sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación y se cayó en el suelo-.

-Umm…-Dijo Azazel tocándola con un palo- Esta tipa está bien muerta. El demonio se paró en seco, observando la expresión de la joven dormida en el suelo- Bee-yan, ayúdame a llevarla al círculo-.

-Al círculo, para qué?-Pregunto Rinko a los dos demonios que arrestaban el cuerpo de la joven-.

-No es obvio! Para PIIIIII y PIIIIII, si luego hay tiempo un poco más de PIIII en su PIIII… Tu no quieres hacerlo, Bee-yan?- Pregunto Azazel a su compañero, dejando que la cabeza del ángel golpear contra el suelo-.

-Olvídalo, Azazel-kun. Alguien en mi categoría no podri…-Decía Beelzebub educadamente-.

-Si, si… Mejor para mí-Dijo Azazel con expresión pervertida y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entonces recibió una patada que lo saco por la ventana-.

-Qué asco-Dijo Rinko-Pero como hizo para pasar la barrera?... Pensé que los ángeles no pueden-.

-Y así es-Dijo Akutabe acuclillándose junto a la joven, sacándole la basura de encima con expresión serena. Entonces sonrió sádicamente- Ya veo… Asique es por esto- Dijo, al quitar la basura se pudo ver la ala sana completamente manchada hasta perder su color blanco. Pero la atención de Akutabe cayó sobre el trozo de ala torpemente cortada- Interesante, nunca había visto un ángel que hubiese cortado su propia ala-.

-Que pasara con ella, Akutabe san?-Pregunto Rinko preocupada, observando a la joven en el suelo, quien parecía pronta a despertar-.

-Es muy difícil de saber, nunca me han interesado los ángeles… Seguramente se transformara en humano… O tal vez en demonio…-Dijo Akutabe pensativo-.

-Eso no puede ser-Dijo triste Rinko-.

-Akutabe-san, hay problemas-Dijo Beelzebub que estaba inspeccionando el grimorio con el ceño fruncido-.

-Ahora que pasa?-Pregunto molesto Akutabe, tomando el grimorio-….-Miro el libro un rato y luego dijo- No tiene aura demoniaca-.

-Eso significa que…-Dijo Rinko sorprendida-.

-Ey, acaso alguien piensa ir a buscarme o que!?-Grito molesto Azazel, subiendo con muletas- eh, quien se murió?-Pregunto al ver el ambiente-.

-Nadie…-Dijo Sasami con dificultad poniéndose de pie, Rinko corrió hacia ella y la agarro antes de que volviera a caer, la ángel se puso colorada- Gra-Gracias, Sakuma-san… -Luego miro a Akutabe con seriedad- Ay una manera-.

-Akutabe la miro y luego sonrió burlonamente-En serio, déjame verlo-Dijo en tono desafiante-.

Todos los presentes formaron un semicírculo detrás de la joven quien estaba depositando el grimorio en el centro del círculo de invocación, luego se puso de pie a escasos centímetros y coloco una palma sobre su pecho y otra sobre el grimorio.

Rápidamente un brillo envolvió a Sasami y su ala sana se despegó ocupando media habitación, a la vez que su cabello se tornaba rubio. Entonces el grimorio comenzó a flotar hasta estar a escasas pulgada de la palma de la joven, su ala se empezó a desplumar, las mismas envolvieron al grimorio. Finalmente esas blancas y pulcras plumas se volvieron de un negro profundo siendo absorbidas por el grimorio, el cual se abrió y los símbolos de invocación comenzaron a llenar cada página.

Una vez el grimorio cayó al suelo el hermoso cabello rubio de Sasami se volvió profundamente negro y sus ojos, hasta el momento celeste eran ahora de un violeta oscuro. Al caer al suelo Rinko fue junto a ella, mientras que Azazel y Beezebub siguieron a Akutabe.

-Cómo te sientes, Amamiya?-Pregunto Rinko-.

-si…-Dijo Sasami con dificultad, luego tomo la mano de Rinko sonriendo sonrojada- Todo esto lo hice por ti, Sakuma-san- Sus ojos le brillaron-.

-Rinko palideció ante la mirada de su compañera- Pues… tanto como importante… no-Dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado-.

Entonces la habitación se ilumino con una luz y en el centro del círculo apareció Salamander en posición de meditación. Levanto la mirada sorprendido y miro todo su cuerpo.

-Estoy vivo!-Dijo sorprendió y luego miro a todos- Se tardaron bastante-Entonces su atención cayó sobre Sasami- Quien esa PIII apestosa? -.

-Este… Realmente no era valioso para vos, no?-Pregunto Sasami con vos monótona-.

-Bueno, la verdad… jeje-Dijo Rinko alejándose de la chica-.

-Entiendo…-Dijo Sasami, luego sonrió a todos los presentes de manera dulce- Por favor, salgan de la habitación… tu no-Dijo pisándole la cola al lagar con la misma sonrisa-.

-Emm, estará bien Salamander…?-Pregunto Rinko llevando a Azazel en brazos-.

-Realmente no me interesa- Dijo Akutabe volviendo a su diario- Como ya no es un ángel no nos traerá problemas-.

La puerta se cerró, solo se oyeron voces, grito de placer y muchos golpes.

-oh, sí! Aaaaay qué bien!... Si así, mas fuerte más fuerte, haaaayy- Sonó la voz desagradable de Salamander- Eso es! Más más MAAAAS!-.

De pronto de escucho un sonido de algo rompiéndose, era un sonido ahogado y asqueroso. Al rato salió Sasami bañada en sangre con una sonrisa y una cuchilla en su mano.

-Gracias, sin rencores-Dijo dejando la sierra en la mesa. Luego se sentó deprimida-Ahora que hare…-.

-Eso no me importa-Dijo fríamente Akutabe-.

-Akutabe!-Le dijo Sakuma mirando a Sasami triste, luego se giró hacia su jefe- este… Akutabe… Crees que podríamos…-.

Akutabe la miro, adivinando lo que le iba a pedir. Mientras, Azazel y Beelzebub, se asomaban por la puerta a la habitación, dentro una mano roja se movió en señal de súplica antes de caer inerte en la oscuridad, ambos demonios miraron aterrados y luego cerraron lentamente la puerta.

-Me revolvió el estómago-Dijo Azazel tapándose la boca, tratando de agarrándose de Beelzebub quien le empujo la mano con asco. En ese momento ambos demonios escucharon la frase de Sakuma y palidecieron-.

-"El tercer demonio ha llegado!"-Pensaron imaginándose a Akutabe, Rinko y a Sasami sonriendo tétricamente con sus ojos rojos, rápidamente se lanzaron contra el escritorio- No lo hagas, Akutabe!-.

-En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Akutabe contesto. Luego de cortar miro a todo y luego suspiro- Esta bien, estarás en periodo de prueba por dos meses…-Dijo poniéndose el saco y yendo a la puerta-.

-No lo hagas Akuta…!-Grito desesperado Azazel abrazado la pierna del detective-.

-Suéltame!-Dijo asqueado, dando una patada contra el umbral de la puerta, haciendo que Azazel escupiera sangre y lo soltara- Voy a ver al cliente-.

-De enserio! Muchas gracias! No se arrepentirá- Dijo Sasami con una sonrisa-.

-Akutabe se giró con una sonrisa- Oh, espero que no te arrepientas…-Dijo con un aura tenebrosa, luego cerró la puerta-.

-Claro que no-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

-Rinko, Azazel y Beelzebub la miraron- "REALMENTE NO SE DA CUENTA DE ESA AURA!"-Pensaron-.

-Bueno, bienvenida, Amamiya-Dijo Rinko sonriendo-.

-Por favor llámame Sasami- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, entonces se sonrojo- Yo… Yo podría llamarte… Ri-Rinko-chan?- Pregunto nerviosa-.

-Eh, claro- Dijo Rinko con toda normalidad-.

-Pff, no hay algo raro en ese tipa?-susurro Azazel a Beelzebub, su rostro estaba pixelado-.

-Es obvio que a ella le gustan las…-Susurro Beelzebub pero en ese momento Sasami los miro con un brillo homicida-"Mierda, los ángeles son tan molesto" –Pensó irritado el pingüino-.

En ese momento sonó la cadena del baño y salió Kotaro.

-Uff, el inodoro se volvió a tapar, porque no lo destapas Sakuma-san-Dijo acomodándose en el sillón-.

-Otra vez! Pero qué demonios comes!?- Grito molesta Rinko-No creas que voy a volver a destaparlo… Yo…-Entonces a la chica se le ocurrió una idea, girándose con cara inocente miro a la recién llegada- Sasami-chan, sería muy importante para mi si…-.

-Oh, claro, pídeme lo que sea- Dijo ella sonriendo inocentemente. Al rato estaba metiendo la mano enguantada por la cañería con cara de asco- No puedo fallarle a Rinko-chan…-.

-Y ya sabe cómo manejarla- Dijo Azazel desde el umbral con los brazos cruzados-.

-Repugnante-Dijo Beelzebub-.

Molesta por las palabras contra Rinko ella saco la mano tan rápido, olvidando que la tenía ocupada y señalo a Azazel, antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar el demonio recibió de lleno aquel sustancia orgánica directo entre los ojos.

-Solo se oyó el grito de cierta mosca- No tires la comidaaaa!-.

_F_I_N_

Espero que les alla gustado y no duden en dejar reviews XD

Gracias por leer hasta el final, decidi terminarla porque realmente era un OC que queria poner en esta serie.

Criticas y consejos para el proximo fic de esta serie seran aceptados... Quiero saber como vieron la trama y los personajes.

Eso es todo, hasta la proxima =D


End file.
